


The Room

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Electric shocks, Febuwhump, Gen, Sad times, Torture, but i don't think it's that graphic?, but just to be safe, febuwhump day 21, i tagged this as graphic depictions of violence, to be continued on day 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are imprisoned by the Separatists. Things aren't going well.___________________________________________Drip. Drip. Drip. The relentless patter of a broken pipe echoed through Ahsoka’s head. Her mind seemed to center on that one sound, blocking out any other thought she might have had. A week ago, that would have bothered her, but now she was grateful. The dripping distracted her from the pain.Her head leaned against the cell wall, her body frozen. The ache, the burn from the electrical shocks rendered her unable to move. Ahsoka could hardly even feel her chest rising and falling. She didn’t notice.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 21: Torture. I tagged this as graphic depictions of violence, but I really don't think it's that bad, I just wanted to tag it to be safe. If there are any tags I missed, let me know and I'll fix it! This will be continued on Day 23. Enjoy!

_ Drip. Drip. Drip.  _ The relentless patter of a broken pipe echoed through Ahsoka’s head. Her mind seemed to center on that one sound, blocking out any other thought she might have had. A week ago, that would have bothered her, but now she was grateful. The dripping distracted her from the pain.

Her head leaned against the cell wall, her body frozen. The ache, the  _ burn  _ from the electrical shocks rendered her unable to move. Ahsoka could hardly even feel her chest rising and falling. She didn’t notice.

The cell door opened, and Obi-Wan was tossed unceremoniously onto the stone floor. When he didn’t stir, Ahsoka crawled her way over to him, raw skin scraping against the ground. She winced, but continued on regardless. When she reached him, she placed Obi-Wan’s head in her lap and cradled him as best she could.

His face was covered in bruises, and even if he had been awake, Ahsoka could tell he wouldn’t have been able to open one of his eyes because of the swelling. She knew if his tunic was off, there would be burn scars tracing up and down his torso, knew that they matched her own. 

Ahsoka’s eyes began to droop, and she could tell sleep would claim her soon. Quickly, she ran her finger across Obi-Wan’s head, feeling for any bumps. Scars, they could deal with. But if he had a concussion- Her fears were for naught, because she felt nothing. Her eyes shut and she fell asleep with her fingers still in his hair.

* * *

Sometime later, Ahsoka woke to the sound of the cell door opening once again. Despite herself, she shrunk. Obi-Wan had just returned, which meant it was her turn. The droids marched into the cell, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from Obi-Wan. She tried to resist- really, she did- but all she could manage was the slightest tug on Obi-Wan’s hair before she was pulled away. The tug was enough, because his eyes opened, and though they were still cloudy with sleep, they locked onto her right away. She thought she might have seen him mutter her name, but she was taken around a corner before she could be sure.

Ahsoka went limp in the droids’ arms. She knew what happened next. They took her into that  _ room,  _ tied her onto the table, arms and legs extended. A torture droid, one she was intimately familiar with at this point, emerged and hovered near her. Over the speakers, a mechanical voice spoke.

“Give us the coordinates,” it said. With some of the last bit of defiance she had left in her, Ahsoka raised her head, stared the droid right in its mechanical eye, and shook her head no. Then shocks raced through her body without warning, and her back arched off the table. Her arms and legs pulled against the restraints, ripping open the already raw skin. The shocks ceased.

“Give us the coordinates,” the voice repeated. But Ahsoka wasn’t listening to the voice anymore. If she focused hard enough, she could imagine she could still hear the leaky pipe dripping from her cell. Ahsoka imagined she was back there, sitting with Obi-Wan, and listening to the pipe drip endlessly.

The shocks began anew, and the  _ drip, drip, drip  _ of the pipe drowned out her screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! They really make my day and encourage me to write more!  
> Come find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
